empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Units Role
Each unit in your empire has a specific role in combat. As you will see, combat works off of a rock/paper/scissor system. Each unit has a unit type they are strong against and very good at defeating. Each unit also has a unit type they are weak against which will kill them if you are not careful. ''Units List 'Basic Infantry The Infantry unit is your most basic combat unit. Each region has a variety of Basic Infantry soldiers for you to choose from, some melee and some ranged. Infantry units are generally inexpensive and easy to kill, but they are dangerous in large numbers and have many special abilities that make them surprisingly useful and deadly. Infantry work best as a large attack group, or as escorts for larger weapons, but watch out for Field Guns! '''Raider What Radier units lack in armor, they more than make up for in speed. Your Raider units are your best scouts, and can cover ground rapidly, allowing you to locate and keep an eye on your enemies. Raiders are also excellent at destroying enemy Resource Workers and Trade Carts. Finally, Raiders also serve as great counters to enemy siege weapons due to their speed and weapon expertise. 'Shock Cavalry' Shock Cavalry units are slow, powerful, and often covered head to toe in thick armor. These armored horse units excel at cutting down Basic Infantry, and can take out a group and ride away before the enemy even knows what happened. 'Anti-Cavalry' Within your army, you also have specialized units for wiping out Cavalry. But keep them away from enemy Basic Infantry units, as Anti-Cavalry units are especially vulnerable to them. 'Field Weapons' The Field weapon is your arsenal’s compact artillery. Field Weapons are perfect for attacking large groups of slow-moving units such as Basic Infantry and Anti-Cavalry foot soldiers, and tearing them to shreds. 'Siege Weapons' Siege Weapons are your largest engines of war on land. While very slow moving, Siege Weapons are devastatingly powerful when used against enemy structures. Even one siege weapon can destroy an enemy building, wall, or tower quickly. Siege Weapons are very vulnerable, however, due to their slow speed and inability to fight off any kind of short range or melee attack. escorts. 'Small Ships' Your navy is made up of two general classes of watercraft, one of which is the Small Ship type. Most small ships are useful for transporting land units, and all are great at putting holes in other ships. 'Large Ships' Large Ships are often towering behemoths that wily commanders can use to bombard coastal targets from off shore. Most Large Ships can also transport units, but they are poor at fighting off any kind of direct attack from other ships. 'Light Tanks' Light Tanks are highly mobile vehicles, but not well armored. They are strong against Basic Infantry, but weak versus Heavy Tanks. 'Heavy Tanks' Heavy Tanks are armored vehicles with a strong punch. They excel at taking out other vehicles, but watch out for Anti-Tank weapons. 'Anti-Tank' As the name implies, Anti-Tank weapons are good for taking down Heavy Tank, but weak versus Basic Infantry. 'Heroes' From time to time, you will gain access to a powerful Hero that you can send forth into battle. Heroes are expensive but extremely powerful units with very unique and often deadly special abilities at their command. An army with a Hero in the lead is a force to be reckoned with! 'Special Units' There are other units at your command that do not fit exactly into the above groups, such as fire ships and priests. These units have unique uses all their own that will become clear as you grow as a commander. Each region has its share of special and support units. Category:Units Category:Needs Image